warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cedarheart
Cedarheart is a graying dark gray tom with amber eyes.Revealed in the allegiances of Midnight History In the Original Series ''A Dangerous Path :Cedarpaw does not formally appear in A Dangerous Path, but is listed in the allegiances. His mentor is revealed to be Russetfur. The Darkest Hour : In the New Prophecy Series Midnight : He becomes a warrior between ''The Darkest Hour and Midnight, earning the name Cedarheart. ''Moonrise :When ThunderClan visits ShadowClan, they think they are trespassing and launch an attack. Cedarheart attacks Leafpaw, and then begins to battle Brackenfur. When Firestar commands them to stop, Russetfur sends Cedarheart back to the camp for reinforcements. He is not seen after this. Dawn : Starlight :As the Clans are reaching the end of their journey to find a new home, Cedarheart is seen prowling along the outskirts of the group, watching for fox and badgers. :Later in the book, when Brambleclaw accidentally crosses the new ShadowClan border, Cedarheart appears with the rest of a patrol, Rowanclaw, Oakfur, and Talonpaw. :When Mudclaw rebels against Onewhisker, Cedarheart supports him along with a few other cats, and is seen fighting with Brambleclaw. Twilight :When Talonpaw, a ShadowClan apprentice, is killed by Jacques and Susan, Cedarheart is part of the patrol planning to get revenge for Talonpaw's murder. His leg is badly injured by the Twolegs who own the two kittypets, as they throw objects at the patrol to scare them away. Later, when a ThunderClan patrol offers to help them fight the kittypets, Blackstar refuses their assistance. Cedarheart tells Blackstar not be a fool and accept ThunderClan's help. Sunset :When Berrykit's tail is trapped, Cedarheart and a patrol consisting of Russetfur, Oakfur and himself watch him, refusing to help him because he is born with kittypet blood. :Later, ShadowClan tries to take some of ThunderClan's territory. Cedarheart battles with Thornclaw until Brambleclaw pulls him off. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Between ''Sunset and The Sight, Cedarheart retires as an elder. This may be due to his leg injury and it is noted that he is still a young warrior when he retires. ''Dark River : Outcast : Eclipse : Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice : Fading Echoes : Night Whispers :Cedarheart is a very minor character in this book, only appearing once in the ShadowClan camp, after Russetfur's death. He is seen mourning her death and saying that she was his mentor and taught him well. ''Sign of the Moon Cedarheart does not formally appear in Sign of the Moon, but is listed in the allegiances. In the Field Guide Series ''Battles of the Clans :He participates in the battle against RiverClan, when RiverClan warriors are fishing off the halfbridge and attracting Twoleg attention along the ShadowClan border. After the successful ambush, he blocks the end of the halfbridge so the RiverClan warriors cannot use it as an avenue of escape. :Dapplenose points him out at a Gathering. It is implied that he and his Clanmates Snaketail and Tallpoppy are making rude faces at the reader. He later narrates the story of Morningstar and Dapplenose mentions he has the longest memory of any cat. Quotes Character Pixels References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Elders Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Minor Character Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters